


[podfic] The Ascendent Job

by forzandopod



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, team, let's go steal the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Ascendent Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ascendant Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525335) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded for amplificathon 2015
> 
> Thanks to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission!
> 
> I put wayyy more effort than necessary into the coverart for this but I am also particularly proud of it!

**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:04:40 

**Size:** 4.5 MB

**Music:** Starship Adventure by The Killers

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bJA,%20LEV%5d%20the%20ascendent%20job.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
